lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost Untangled
Lost Untangled is a comical way of recapping the new episodes of Lost. It was first mentioned in a promo for and briefly aired during ABC's Life On Mars. There are two formats for Lost Untangled. Initially, each episode was around four to six minutes long and included the use of the official Lost action figures or promotional image cutouts, comic-book style stills and clips from the episodes. The first seven episodes begin with a small plot summary (which is mostly the same in each episode) of the first four seasons, up to the point where the Island is moved. Lost Untangled airs after each new Lost episode during ABC's Life on Mars, and the episodes are also available on abc.com as well as the official YouTube channel for lost. The videos are produced by ABC Fred Lab. Chad Mallam produced and directed the LU episodes, though an unknown male narrated and presumably provided all voices. It is unknown whether or not new information presented in these videos can be considered canon information, such as the mention in the video for that Flight 316 was a reference to the Bible passage John 3:16. Some episodes have contained mild spoilers. There are often spoiler images which flash during the episodes, which allude to or contain images from later episodes, leading many to believe that Lost: Untangled is in fact, canonical. Since Season Six, all Lost Untangled episodes are hosted by a Pierre Chang puppet, who claims he is involved in decoding various mysteries of the Island. The actual Pierre Chang has made a few guest appearances. Transcripts can be found here. Episodes ZTMR4GVFgak -L9xWU_2Gbg dZVp7PVeai0 MWA2WJsNXUw mw1srIYEo2w VB68ux0c9OU 4_HRDorlxj4 R_SC1SYwnxc LNOwMSJXsMQ rbYPnUslFQA "The Incident" Lyrics: Fried fish upon a rock bakes As a sailboat races to this place This man says they’ll be a disgrace Then declares a new goal To kill you with a loop hole Sneaking ‘round the world To all the boys and girls He hasn’t aged a day Listen what he’s got to say Locke you’re gonna be okay Hurley you’re not crazy A cool Korean wedding day Steal the lunchbox, I’ll pay Here’s a pen, avenge your pa Sawyer you’re a superstar Jack you forgot your candy bar Whoops your wife got hit by a car Whoops- whoops- whoops your wife got hit by a car Bringing the bomb to blow The Swan Jack: What? We can undo everything? Like it never happened? Ever? Never ever? But arguments inside the sub could prove to be Mutiny Sawyer: I left that island for a reason, Freckles! Juliet: Again with the Freckles. Kate: I do have Freckles. Juliet: Um, yeah, it’s just complicated. Kate: Uh, just focus. And the Iraqi’s under attack he’s Packing plutonium we’re gonna fight back Solving our problems with violence We’ll change our futures and past With a hydrogen blast So don’t forget your handgun license We’ll shoot the suits (No pain...) Jack: Oh no! It’s a gunfight! Bullets everywhere! (Shoot the Iraqi!) Sayid: Yes. They are bullets. You have identified them correctly. (No gain...) Hurley: Dude! Jack: Bang bang! That was a close one! Ah! Sawyer: That’s the end of the road, Double Wide! Jack: What?!? I still love her! Sawyer: Shut up and fight, Bed Pan! Jack: Here comes the haymaker! Sawyer: Here’s a right from Sawyer, and a left from LeFleur! He he! Jack: Mamma said knock you out! And I’m gonna! Glass chin! Look out! Juliet: Oh my god. Okay stop. I changed my mind. Again. Let’s nuke the island. Just do it. Jack: Lock and load! Beached in the future Locke picks up the pace Chosen to kill Jacob he explains to Ben the case How he’s the guy (You’re the man! You’re the man!) To make Jake die (Yes you can! Yes you can!) But Jacob took insurance his henchmen heed the call What lies in the shadow of the statue? It’s he who will save us all Carrying the box whose contents scare and shock Frank: Uh oh! There’s trouble in that crate! Oh no! They will burn whatever may Block their way Reaching the statue Before they can catch you Look out Jacob Locke is coming at you Solving our problems with violence A swift execution Is the perfect solution After years of looming in silence You spoke to Ben ‘What about me?’ Ben: You’ve been ignoring me, Jacob. I’m talking to you Jacob. Jacob! (Who did protect) Jacob: ‘What about you?’ Locke: Kill... him... Benjamin! He caused the end and now Jacob’s kaput In a giant foot The crate’s been unlatched now our hopes are detached For the corpse it contains proves our leader’s a croc The Mystery Man whose mystery spans Over 200 years finds a loop hole in Locke In Dharmaville the Dharma drill Is breaching the pocket releasing the energy Killing Phil! What a thrill! Paving the way for the fight of the century Drop the bomb! Jack: I’m on a nuke! Wa ha ha! But it didn’t blow I can’t hold on any longer Sawyer’s strong but the force is stronger I can’t hold on any longer Love is strong but the force is stronger Sawyer: Don’t let go, Barbie Doll! Juliet: I’m falling. I’m still falling. The bomb's the way to a brand new day (Bomb’s the way to a brand new day) Juliet: Oh my god. I’ve fallen and I can’t get up. The bomb's the way to a brand new day (Bomb’s the way to a brand new day) Juliet: Oh my god. Detonate, okay? The bomb is a way to a brand new day- brand new day Juliet: Oh my god. Just detonate, okay? Jack: Is that it? Sawyer: Shut up and fight, Bed Pan! Five Seasons in 5 Minutes This is a recap special. "LA X" diVdV_WZVq0 XR_8ahllx0I VP6O7gvR4Ww WynbqOFyiag MgynB18kldk Locked And Loaded This is a rap special. Lyrics: I was born premature. I was all alone. From an incubator to a foster home. Followed the rules, was a nerd in school. Lock me in a locker but Locke's no fool! I grew up and found my real Dad. Went hunting and I was real glad. We had a meet. That my pa conveyed. He's got to get a kidney, real bad. Rub a dub dub, two men in scrubs. Father and son on anesthetic drugs. Opened my eyes, to my surprise. Dad was gone with my insides. Found myself a girl, but I scared her back. Obsessed with my father, selfish act. Joined a hippy camp, The best family I've ever known. The best weed that I've ever grown. The cops busted in, they said "You can't grow pot!" I can't deal with the bad luck I got. Went back to my Dad but I got dropped. From eight stories high and now my legs are shot. It seems you'll never walk again. "Don't tell me what I can't do." Got no family and no girlfriend. "Don't tell me what I can't do." I'll fly myself across the sea, And will fulfill my destiny. I'll always keep my faith with me. "Don't tell me what I can't do." Can't do! After the crash I was lying in the sand. I can move my legs, I can move my hands. I'm a miracle man cured by the Island. And I got to keep the people here as long as I can. I'm a man of faith, all the boars I catch. Will feed us all and I found the hatch. So I pushed the button day in day out. Though the doctor strongly confessed his doubt. Which slowly crept-ed and made me question. My faith in the Island for four or three seconds. So we stopped. And the hatch went boom! Don't you ever tell me what I can't do. Rub a dub dub I blew up the sub. Cause I can't let them leave, the Island. It healed my wounds repeatedly, And told me that it needed me. To move it, just follow me and I'll prove it. You "Don't tell me what I can't do." The Island shifts through space and time. "Don't tell me what I can't do." You say your special but you don't know why? "Don't tell me what I can't do." The Oceanic Six must learn, I'll find them and make them return. This cord around my neck should work. "Don't tell me what I can't do." Can't do! As you see, my destiny. Will surely be the death of me. The rest go back in the past with my body on board. But who's in it when it reached the shore? Possessed by a villain with a murderous plan. I'll make Ben kill with his own two hands. The man inside the four-toed statue. You can't tell me what I can't do! "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." "Don't tell me what I can't do." Can't do! Peace out! TC0ZhqIz8Kk 9stx9WpsNZ4 TuOnqXdRoXU OXcxctR3gVs Lyrics: These are the lessons we know, learned from a TV show. Lost will stay with us wherever we go. These are the lessons we know: If your plane rips apart and you somehow survive, Your health will take a dive if help does not arrive. Time for a meal and you feel like youre going to die-ie-ie (don't cry, 'cause,) Food always falls from the sky-y-y (x2) Explosives seem like fun but they can be tough to master, A freighter and two submarines all ended in disaster. Stay far away or youll be like Illana and Arzt, Because everything's falling apaaart Everyone's blowing apart. These are the lessons we know, learned from a TV show. Lost will stay with us wherever we go. These are the lessons we know: And knowing what I know, Im glad I'm stranded with strangers, Living through dangers, Together or alone, We're accident-prone. Bombs are exploding, pregancies showing, No matter where I go, the island's my home. Dont try to change the past, Or the aftermath will likely end up killing half the cast. You bleed from your nose or could be shot from behind by your mom (stay calm and) Whatever you do, never hit the bomb, never hit the bomb. (just detonate okay) Think twice if you run into a friend Who you're pretty sure had previously met his gruesome end. He flys through the jungle and rumbles with expert skill. Smoke may be hazardous to your health, Smoke may be bad for your health. Smoke may throw you in the air and slam you on the grouud, Or push you down a well or snap your neck or shoot you (Yee haw!) These are the lessons we know, learned from a TV show. Lost will stay with us wherever we go. These are the lessons we know: English is easy to learn and forget, Never stand too close to the turbine of a jet. Digging a grave that is meant for you, Will take some time if you're using bamboo. Sex is better in a cage, Walt is giant for his age. When the powerball number is 42, A great prize or great demise is waiting for you. If you wanna save the hatch, better listen to Locke, Push the button around the clock. Into the temple's pool you'll dive If you are perishing and want to stay alive. The leader we loved and the monster we hated, Like everyone else they're super related. Cave drawings always indicate, You will be a candidate. You wish the island to remain, You better dive down and plug the drain. A Shepherd, a father, a drinker, a ghost, Christian will point us to what we love the most. An Ajira round trip ticket provides, A narrow escape to the skies. A pilot and a dog are a man's best friend, They'll run away but always return in the end. And knowing what I know, Im glad I'm stranded with strangers, Living through dangers, together or alone, We're accident-prone. Bombs are exploding, Smoke is still flowing, Walt is still growing, No matter where I go, the island's my home. The island is my home. External links *Untangled on abc.com See also *ABC Enhanced TV *Clip show *Enhanced episodes *Lost in 2.0 *Lost in 8:15 *Lost in 4:24 *Lost Starter Kit pl:Lost: Untangled pt:Lost Untangled Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6